


FALLIN' FLOWER

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, First Love, Flowers, Forbidden Love, Gardens & Gardening, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Rain, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Yuki gets caught in the rain, in Hatsuharu's arms, and in the truth that he's never going to work it right with Hatsuharu, even for all his kisses
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 11





	FALLIN' FLOWER

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't sad so much as it is indecisive. Jump in :)

Yuki had been coming back home to Shigure's with a bag full of borrowed books - ones Shigure were after that Yuki could have killed him for due to one of the titles being "50 Shades Of Grey", a few things that Tohru needed for an assignment which Yuki didn't mind getting, Tohru was very nice to him for any effort he made when he could, and, he finally managed to get his hands on a translated British work that could tell him why his daffodil bulbs seemed to be mutating when planted in soil that wasn't Welsh.

"Hey, beautiful come here." A voice had echoed. Yuki had thought someone was talking to their girlfriend, but, his chest had knotted tightly. He knew that voice. Dear God. No. Not in public. At least you don't look like him, a voice quiet murmured in the back of Yuki's head of his cousin Hatsuharu who had been in love with him for a very long time. 

Just as Yuki's eyes fell on Hatsuharu, it had begun to rain. Soft, opaque heavy mist fell down from a pearl-toned overcast sky, and, Yuki let go a heavy sigh, raising an eyebrow eloquently.

"No." Yuki said bluntly. Later, he though he sounded rude and childish and petulant rather than the simplistic, grounding answer he thought he gave.

A further testament to the realism percieved of his answer was proved in how Hatsuharu responded by kissing him in the laneway that ran up the back of Shigure's house and was shielded from the rest of the city and the intersectioned street by the massed and drooping canopies of century-old Elm and Peach trees. Hatsuharu had come home with Yuki, and, as Yuki had ranted about having to order in "50 Shades Of Grey" for Shigure, and why his daffodil bulbs had turned a dark purple and were sprouting pecular flowers, Hatsuharu had listened patiently, partially glad to be in Yuki's company without getting thrown out of it.

Shit, Yuki thought bad-temperedly that night in bed by himself, unable to sleep. He felt he should have - could have - controlled the situation better, but, as always, he had to ruin things. 

"Probably radiation." Hatsuharu had remarked earlier about Yuki's daffodil bulbs.

"What?" Yuki looked at him.

"Nagasaki and Hiroshima weren't the only cities affected by radiation via the Americans." Hatsuharu remarked intelligently. "Remember last year when a old lady was watering her garden and found the edge of a British RAF bomb in her hedge?"

That made rather a lot of sense.

"So, this is how you fix it." Hatsuharu had added. "Depending how old the blubs are because they can bloom for decades, right? Well, you either throw them in the bin and get new ones, or, Shigure's house is built on contaminated soil. Or, whoever owned Shigure's house before him could have been putting toxic weed-killer - too much of it - into the soil to save the labours of weeding." Hatsuharu shrugged. "Probably best to just get a old copper baby bath from an op shop for three quid, fill it up with potting mix, and whack in some new bulbs."

Despite Yuki's earlier and ever-present thoughts, he couldn't help but kiss Hatsuharu for that. But, one kiss turned into something much more. Hatsuharu's tongue had slipped into Yuki's mouth, and, from the sheer shock of it, Yuki's legs had gone out from beneath him. There left a moment of Yuki gazing up at Hatsuharu, stunned, with a kiss-swollen and electrified mouth, face by the centre-front of Hatsuharu's hips. One of Yuki's hands was half on Hatsuharu's lips, and, the other was just touching the ground which he was now on. Hatsuharu had gazed back down at Yuki, and, couldn't help but feel the internal bounds of his soul free themselves up and rise into the air in a perfect high at the image before him. 

It had still been raining all the time

"You're wet." Kyo had remarked, stating the obvious as Yuki had come in.

"Tell Shigure that his "50 Shades Of Grey" is as wet as any menopausal woman who reads it." Yuki snapped, but, Kyo burst out laughing.

"If I could be bothered to tell the cunt that I would, that's great." Kyo grinned wickedly.

What the fuck is happening to the world? Yuki thought before realizing that there could only be one answer. Tohru. Tohru. Of course it's Tohru. Her human decency and courtesy is finally starting to rub off on the fuck, he thought again. Hope she's not suffering with him rubbing himself all over her

Yuki turned over in his bed, still unable to sleep, and, sometimes, he knew he felt victim to dreaming about all of the things that used to feel right.

Kissing Hatsuharu ultimately wasn't for what could be made of him - the best of him - in this world, this life. 

But Yuki couldn't stop thinking about that, and, equally as ultimately, it most as well be another curse of his existing being.

Yuki couldn't stop thinking how simple things felt with Hatsuharu. With Hatsuharu, the world was a perfect place.

Yuki turned on his other side and went to sleep. He'd have to sleep at some point. He'd have to escape it all at some point...

Especially escaping his ultimate escape.


End file.
